


A Change in Scenery

by JuniperLeo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance, dancer Sicheng, singer Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLeo/pseuds/JuniperLeo
Summary: Sicheng was halfway through his first semester of college when an offer had come in to dance in an up and coming music video for world-famous musician and singer Johnny Suh. Sicheng knew who Johnny was, hell, everyone in the world probably knew who he was. Johnny Suh was somewhat of a worldwide phenomenon, he was at the top of the music industry and his songs were known worldwide.  Sicheng was excited to work with Johnny, he was an amazing musician and extremely talented. Johnny, on the other hand, was not excited to work with Sicheng at all.





	A Change in Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so for anyone who's read my fics before English is not my first language, I've gotten a lot of positive feedback in the past but I would still really like any comments on how to improve my language skills so any comments would be appreciated (: I hope you enjoy!

The night air was sharp, a cold that seeped down to one’s bones and made the walk home that much more difficult, Sicheng bundled his coat and scarf tighter around him in a vain attempt to block out some of the brisk chilly air. As much as he tried he couldn’t stop the chill from burrowing deeper inside and as a result he quickened his pace in an attempt to get home as soon as possible, a resolute scowl etched across his face. It was not the cold that was the cause of the frown however but rather the evening's events that had taken place beforehand that had ruined his mood. Sicheng had gotten word of a big opportunity to dance in a very anticipated comeback of a huge artist, this wouldn’t be the first time Sicheng had been a dancer for big artists or their music videos but nonetheless Sicheng was stressed, all the same, he had to be absolutely perfect otherwise someone else could easily replace him.

Sicheng had grown up dancing, being the son of business conglomerates meant that his family did not respect his trade of choice at first. When he had gone up to his parents as a child begging for dance lessons they both told him that it was a waste of time and he should focus himself on his studies, his relentless begging proved to work though and despite his parent's obvious disapproval, they signed him up for dance lessons. His parents made it very clear that it wasn’t meant to interfere with his studies and if it did he would be pulled out of lessons as soon as his first grade dropped, young Sicheng was so delighted and excited at the prospect that he had agreed without a second thought. Sicheng had excelled in school as a young child, he even managed to skip a couple grades, his parents were extremely proud of his achievements but still made it clear to Sicheng that dancing was just a hobby and that despite his academic success that nothing serious was supposed to come from dancing. Their attitudes changed the first time they went to one of his concerts and had seen firsthand just how accomplished and gifted he was. Sicheng had left the concert not expecting much but his parents praise and exclamations of how talented he was left him beaming from ear to ear, they even took him and his sister out to eat as a celebration of his first concert, the acknowledgment and praise was more than Sicheng could’ve ever asked for.

As years went on Sicheng got more immersed in dance and despite his initial promise that it would only be a hobby he found his passion growing and enveloping him. He was pleasantly surprised when he had raised the prospect of going to a dancing or art academy for high school and college to his parents and they agreed. His parents both admittedly said that they had had hopes of him running the family business when he was younger but his sister had more then proved herself worthy with her excellent academic achievements and they were glad that they would still be able to pass down the family business to someone in the family. And so with teary eyes yet an excited heart Sicheng had packed his bags and had left after getting admitted to one of the top art schools in China. His parents were still a little wary of his career choices but even they had to acknowledge that getting into such a good school at such a young age was an amazing accomplishment and he obviously had a gift. Sicheng had continued his middle school and high school years at the dance academy and had gained recognition throughout China for being one of the top dancers and had proven himself again and again through competitions and exams. No one who had seen Sicheng dance had been surprised when he passed extremely difficult entrance exams, ranking first as well, to get into some of China’s most prestigious universities, all with very low acceptance rates, and so Sicheng had entered college beginning yet another chapter of his life. Sicheng was halfway through his first semester when an offer had come in to dance in an up and coming music video for world-famous musician and singer Johnny Suh.

Sicheng knew who Johnny was, hell, everyone in the world probably knew who he was. Johnny Suh was somewhat of a worldwide phenomenon, he was at the top of the music industry and his songs were known worldwide, he was famous for being a singer-songwriter whose romantic songs could move people to tears. Truthfully Sicheng didn’t understand the appeal of him, sure he was really talented but in Sicheng’s opinion all of his songs sounded the same, either his songs were really acoustic or ballads, but Sicheng was excited for the prospect to work with someone so respected and famous nonetheless. Sicheng had expected Johnny’s career to last a couple years at most, truthfully if you don’t change yourself or your style Hollywood will lose interest in you but years later Johnny Suh had proven himself as a force that would remain, much to Sicheng’s disdain. Sicheng was excited to work with Johnny, he was an amazing musician and extremely talented, the first day they met Sicheng had introduced himself to Johnny, who in return blinked at him for a couple seconds before carefully shaking his hand and then leaving to go talk to the directors. It hadn’t gotten much better since then. The first music video Sicheng had shot with Johnny had gone extremely well and the world loved it, the balance between Sicheng’s graceful dancing and Johnny’s soulful crooning meant that the world had fallen head over heels for the song and for Sicheng. Sicheng had become so famous off of the music video that he was able to launch a career as a model as well. Sicheng was thankful for the added income because truthfully, despite being a world-renowned dancer, the pay wasn’t that good and Sicheng knew his parents would use any opportunity to swoop in and try to get him to work for the family business. Sicheng’s modeling career took off as well and, thankfully, being a world-renowned model meant that you make a lot more money, it was difficult at first but Sicheng learned to manage to be both a professional dancer and a professional model and was extremely grateful for his lifestyle.

After their first music video together the world had not only fallen head over heels for Sicheng but also the duo as well and it wasn’t long before Johnny’s team had contacted Sicheng’s asking if he would be interested in staring in another music video with Johnny. It wasn’t long after the second music had been released that the dating rumors had begun to swirl, the world was in love with the idea of two young, good looking, extremely successful people in their industries falling for each other, and honestly it was a good way to get recognition and more gigs so while their teams never admitted to the rumors they never denied them either. There was only one problem, Johnny Suh hated Sicheng. Sicheng hadn’t expected much when he walked into their very first meeting for their very first music video but he hadn’t expected Johnny to flat out ignore him. Sicheng’s confusion had only grown as he saw Johnny interest with everyone on set, the photographers, the makeup and hair artists, the directors, everyone, everyone except for Sicheng. Sicheng just put it off as the fact that this team had probably worked together for years and that Johnny just needed to warm up to him but that day never came. Years went by and the world continued to speculate on Johnny and Sicheng’s secret relationship, especially as they churned out music video after music video and photo shoot after photo shoot together but Johnny never acknowledged Sicheng behind the scenes, never spared him a greeting or a smile. Sicheng had spent years pondering over what he did wrong if he was rude at their first meeting or he had said something insulting. Sicheng had racked his brains but couldn’t figure out anything he had done to insult Johnny or figure out if he was accidentally rude to him and so he had started to ignore Johnny too, he stopped trying to say hi to Johnny when they worked together or to flash him a friendly smile, he didn’t hate Johnny but he wasn’t going to put in an effort to be friends with someone who so clearly disliked him. To the rest of the world the duo was in a secret relationship, madly in love but never admitting it because they were fine with it being a secret, happy with only each other, but to the duo themselves, they hated each other, only sparing each other company because they knew it brought in money.

 

Sicheng’s teeth chattered as he continued through the cold night, brisk air seeping through his skin and chilling him to the bones, a scowl still etched on his face. Sicheng’s manager had only told him that he was going to dance in a very anticipated comeback for a big artist but Sicheng knew right away he was going to be in Johnny’s new video. Johnny had been on a hiatus since his last world tour had ended and had been teasing the prospect of his new music for months now. As if that wasn’t giveaway enough just the fact that his manager hadn’t told him the name of the persons music video he would be staring in all but confirmed that he would be working with Johnny, normally his manager would tell him who he’d be working with but the fact that he hadn’t all but confirmed he didn’t want to say Johnny in case Sicheng refused. Sicheng sighed as his brisk steps continued in the cold night, the choreography for the new music video was difficult, knowing Johnny and his music it almost seemed like to fast-paced and upbeat choreo for the slow songs he normally put out and there was one sequence of moves that were especially difficult to master that had Sicheng practicing far later then he’d anticipated. Sicheng still felt the ache in his muscles from his stumbles and accidents he’d had while trying to perfect the choreo, but he’d finally mastered it and after a couple run-throughs just to make certain Sicheng had finally decided he was good enough to head home for a quick nap before the filming tomorrow.

~

The sun was high in the sky, casting warmth onto the city below, a stark contrast to the chilly breeze of the night before. Sicheng, however, couldn’t enjoy the nice day and remark on the nice warm temperature because he was stuck in the makeup chair trying to relax as people swarmed around him fixing his hair and adding any last touches to his makeup. Johnny had arrived shortly after and was whisked away instantly by the hair stylist, Sicheng only noticed him out of the corner of his eye not wanting to look in his direction, Johnny too made no move to acknowledge Sicheng either. Johnny had apparently shot most of the music video the day before and now they just needed to film Sicheng’s dancing and a couple of shots of the pair together. Sicheng found himself being whisked away from the makeup chair by the director and being told in great detail how the choreography was going to fit into the song, Sicheng knew that he would just need to dance to the song a couple times and all of the editing and special effects would come in later, he wasn’t sure why the director was telling him of all people this. Sicheng was right, the choreography they had given him was much faster paced than the song and it seemed awkward like the two didn’t go together. Johnny used to put out up-tempo songs about first love and falling in love but recently over the past couple of years they had switched to ballads about wanting somebody you can’t have or loving somebody who doesn’t love you back, Sicheng knew as soon as he was given the choreography that unless Johnny had gone back to his previous music style that it wouldn’t fit Johnny’s new song, and he was right. He had just finished his second performance to the song before pulling the director to the side and voicing his concerns, out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny watching them intently, he quickly turned away when he noticed Sicheng meet his gaze. After a couple of hushed words between himself and the director, Sicheng had finally gotten permission to remove a couple moves from the dance so that it would fit better.

Sicheng had just finished his third run-through and had struck the ending pose correlating with the last note of the song when the entire studio had burst into applause. Sicheng immediately became shy under the thunderous applause, no matter how long he’d received it, he would never get used to it. As he walked over to the director to see if he needed to tweak or fix anything Sicheng reveled in the fact that Johnny too was staring and awestruck with his performance.

“Amazing! Brilliant! It took my breath away, seriously as soon as you started dancing everyone just stopped what they were doing and watched you, I think that was good enough to be our final shot of the dancing! I think we can move onto the couple scenes now” All of the previous happiness and elation from finishing the dancing scene moments before vanished as Sicheng spluttered.

“The what scene?” The director fixed Sicheng with an odd look before explaining “The couple scenes? I thought I told your manager the details, because this is a ballad about being in love with someone who doesn’t feel the same we decided to film some scenes with you two as a couple, with you being in a relationship with Johnny even though you don’t love him anymore, we’re just going to film a couple scenes of you two together where Johnny is head over heels for you and you just need to act like you don’t care anymore” Sicheng’s head was reeling, sure they had filmed scenes together before but they none sounded as intimate as these ones did, the usual scenes they filmed was just them being separated from each other and trying to find their back to one another, this sounded completely different. Sicheng made a mental note to complain to his manager before following the director to where they would shoot their first scene, a bedroom. Sicheng felt dread pool in his stomach at the thought of having to film any kind of domestic scenes with Johnny and one glance at Johnny’s uncaring expression proved he didn’t really want to be there either.

Sicheng and Johnny had both been changed into a set of pajamas by the stylists and were listening to the director explain what he wanted for the first scene. Sicheng felt unnerved as he listened to the director explain how Johnny and Sicheng were supposed to be sleeping in the same bed, Johnny cuddling Sicheng and admiring him while Sicheng would be in a ‘deep sleep’ unaware of Johnny’s affections. Sicheng hastily got in the bed pulling the covers around him. Better get this over with. He felt the bed dip behind him as Johnny climbed in next to him.

“Johnny you need to actually be touching Sicheng, and both of you are way too tense you need to relax, remember you’re supposed to be sleeping” Sicheng felt Johnny tentatively wrap an arm around his waist, resting it there not putting any pressure or weight behind the action. “Johnny it just looks stiff, just putting your arm there doesn’t mean anything, you need to actually put emotion behind it, pull him closer because you like him near you, hold him tighter because you like holding him, do something, you can’t just rest your arm there!” Despite his initial anger towards Johnny and his attitude Sicheng couldn’t help but feel bad for him upon the directors remarks.

“It’s ok,” Sicheng breathed out “You don’t need to be scared, I won’t bite” Johnny let out a chuckle before relaxing and using his arm to pull Sicheng closer to him, Sicheng’s back was now flush against Johnny’s chest, Johnny’s breath fanning against Sicheng’s neck.

“Good ok, now Sicheng I just need you to pretend to be sleeping and Johnny just look at Sicheng and act like you’re admiring him” Sicheng nodded before closing his eyes, he wasn’t really sure what he looked like when he was sleeping, but this should be good enough right? Sicheng felt more vulnerable now that he couldn’t see and his all of his other senses were heightened, he could feel the warmth of Johnny’s chest against his back and Johnny’s arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Sicheng remained there for a couple moments longer, he wasn’t quite sure what Johnny was doing but it must’ve been pretty good acting as the director hadn’t stopped to tell them to do it differently. They remained in that position for a couple more minutes, the occasional shouts of the director yelling “good” or “tilt your face more towards the camera” breaking through the silence. Sicheng wasn’t sure how long they were there, he was actually getting quite comfortable, something he would never admit out loud suddenly something brushing his cheek jolted him from his peaceful demeanor. Sicheng jolted backward, his head hitting Johnny’s chest and he gulped loudly. Johnny audibly chuckled and the peaceful mood and slight tension and nerves from moments before had dissipated as both of them burst into laughter, this time it was Johnny’s turn to tell him to relax. Both boys returned to their previous positions, this time albeit Johnny had pulled Sicheng a little closer to his chest and his grip on Sicheng’s waist was tighter than before. This time Sicheng didn’t jolt away when Johnny began to gently stroke his cheek although it was difficult not to squirm away because of the ticklish sensations Sicheng tried to look like he was sleeping as much as he could. Just as Sicheng thought that the ticklish sensations were going to get to him the director yelled out a firm ‘cut’ and told them to get into the next position, Johnny laying on his back and holding Sicheng against his chest. Truthfully all of the awkwardness and tension had returned as they moved into their new position, Sicheng noted that pressed again Johnny’s chest he could hear his heartbeat beating rapidly. Sicheng was surprised at how fast Johnny’s heart was beating, he couldn’t tell if it from nerves or something else but before he could make a comment continuing their playful banter on telling the other to relax the director had called for action. As soon as it was over Sicheng withdrew from Johnny’s embrace, Johnny had tightened his grip for a split second before releasing Sicheng, Sicheng turned and shuffled away not wanting Johnny to see the faint blush tinting his cheeks. The rest of the filming went by smoothly, they had filmed a couple different scenes, Johnny giving Sicheng an elaborate gift just for Sicheng to throw it away immediately after Johnny had left, Johnny meticulously planning a date just for Sicheng to never show up, even though Sicheng knew it was fake Johnny was such a good actor that he still found some of the scenes tugged at his heartstrings. Sicheng felt warmer to Johnny then he’d had in the past and hoped that maybe today could be a start of a budding friendship and they could ignore whatever weird past they’d had but as soon as the filming was over Johnny turned and left without sparing Sicheng a second glance. Sicheng was used to Johnny not paying attention to him and he didn’t know if it was because he’d convinced himself something had changed or that they could be friends but Johnny ignoring him this time stung just a little bit more than it had in the past. Sicheng thanked the crew and the director before exiting himself and heading back to his apartment, the scenes he’d filmed with Johnny still fresh in his mind.

~

A couple months had gone by since the shoot with Johnny and Sicheng had been extremely busy. Since word got out that he had filmed another music video with Johnny and that apparently it was the most sentimental one yet agencies and companies had been calling him constantly for him to model for them, Sicheng hated how his career always blew up whenever he did something with Johnny but at the same time Sicheng knew Johnny was just using Sicheng to boost his career as well, both of them benefitting from the popularity of ‘shipping’ or something, Sicheng never looked to much into it, the fact people always made claims about their secret love affair when in reality Johnny probably hated him always unsettled him a little bit.

Sicheng had just finished his campaign as the official spokesmodel and representative for Gucci and had just retired back to his apartment with some water for tea boiling on the kettle when his phone buzzed. Sicheng warily opened his phone, he had half a mind to tell his manager that he wanted a couple days of rest if he was being offered a new gig but instead it was from one his friends congratulating him on the music video. Sicheng swallowed before opening Twitter, there at the top of his feed was a tweet from Johnny with a link to the music video along with a tweet thanking Sicheng for working with him. Sicheng’s fingers shook as he clicked on the link, he wasn’t sure why but he was more nervous to watch this video then he was from when they worked together in the past.

The music video began playing, the first couple shots were nothing out of the ordinary in comparison to their past endeavors it wasn’t until the scene where Johnny and Sicheng were in the bed sleeping that Sicheng was caught off guard. On the screen, Sicheng was sleeping peacefully but it was the way that Johnny was looking at him that caught him off guard. Johnny was looking at him in a way that was almost private, something in his eyes so adoring that it looked like it should’ve been reserved, even though Sicheng was a part of the scene he still felt wrong watching this like he was intruding upon their on-screen persona’s private life. Sicheng felt his cheeks flush as he washed the rest of the video. Even though Sicheng was there and he knew it was just acting something about the way Johnny had looked at him throughout the video seemed a touch to intimate, too real. The whistling of the tea kettle broke him of his reverie and Sicheng snapped out of his thoughts. It was stupid to place more on what happened in the music video then there was, right after they’d finished filming Johnny had left without a second glance at Sicheng and in the following months they hadn’t interacted once. Sicheng had to focus intently on something else to keep himself from getting brushed away in the memories of Johnny holding him flush against his chest, of Johnny’s hand stroking his chest, of what it was like being held in Johnny’s embrace. Sicheng quickly drank his tea before pulling out a video game, anything to distract him from these weird and overwhelming thoughts.

~

Sicheng should’ve known that he wouldn’t have been able to avoid Johnny forever, but a small part of him had hoped that he could’ve gone a little longer but the arrival of award show season meant that both him and Johnny both had a list of prestigious appearances to attend to in order to keep up their A-list status and their schedules often clashed, it was inevitable that they would meet eventually. Sicheng found himself backstage at a prestigious music award show, he would be dancing together on stage while Jaehyun, another artist that he had worked with recently, would perform his hit song of the year. Johnny was backstage as well, he was chatting with famous rapper Taeyong and another famous singer Taeil, all three of them were talking and not so secretly looking over at Sicheng. As soon as Sicheng looked over all three of them immediately stopped their conversations and seemed very interested in the floor, normally Sicheng would overanalyze it but his upcoming performance needed all of his attention. All too quickly the stagehands were sweeping him and Jaehyun to the stage and Sicheng quickly got in position, all of the cheers from the crowd, blinding lights, everything disappearing behind the first note of the song. Sicheng and Jaehyun finished the performance to the tumultuous roar of the crowd and after striking their ending poses gave a quick hug before walking off the stage, arms looped around each other's shoulders, the smiles never leaving their faces.

The award show had gone by in a flash and Sicheng was backstage with Jaehyun and Mark, from the corner of his eye he noticed Johnny conversing with Taeil again, both once again looking at Sicheng. Sicheng looked over and met Johnny’s eyes, Johnny looked startled but didn’t break eye contact, both of them staring into each other's eyes, it seemed like ages, both of them lost in the eye contact, but truthfully it couldn’t have been more than a couple seconds. It seemed like Johnny was going to take a step forward and to actually talk to Sicheng but before he could Mark was pulling Sicheng away talking about an after-party that was going to be taking place at another artists house. Sicheng looked back at Johnny who had gone back to conversing with Taeil before following Mark and Jaehyun towards a car.

The party definitely looked way too fancy and uptight for Sicheng to enjoy, the house was huge and famous celebrities all were walking around dressed to the nines in gowns and suits that must’ve cost more than Sicheng’s entire education did. Sicheng followed Mark inside dodgers waiters walking by with plates of champagne and Fiji water and being careful not to trod on anyone’s dress they finally made it inside where the party got even more elaborate, a bar was set up in the corner of the room and the vast living room was cleared of all furniture meaning that it was functioning as somewhat of a mix between a dance floor and some weird meeting area where celebs were conversing politely. Sicheng quickly lost sight of Mark and Jaehyun and sighed as he made his way over to the bar.

“Can I have an ‘Amber Road’ on the rocks please” The bartender nodded before quickly getting to work, Sicheng wondered if it would be worth it to walk around and converse a bit or if he should just hide out in some corner of the mansion and then say goodbye’s on his way out so that way people could remember he came. the placement of his drink on the counter broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly decided on the latter before making his way through the dance hall and heading towards a grand staircase hoping to find a bedroom or a balcony with some fresh air away from the stuffy party, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him ascend the stairs and disappear into the hallway.

Sicheng had settled on a balcony that was apart of the furthest room from the main area in the house, he could still hear the sounds of the jazz band but it was considerably better than other rooms. The night air was brisk and refreshing, and Sicheng inhaled deeply trying to get forget the stuffy room down below filled with the overwhelming scents of overpriced cologne and perfume. A knock on the balcony door startled Sicheng and broke through the peaceful silence he’d found himself in. _Johnny._

Johnny hesitantly opened the door looking for permission to enter the balcony with Sicheng, finding no resistance in his eyes Johnny crossed the area before standing next to Sicheng.

“It’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” Sicheng looked across the yard, truthfully there was nothing that noticeable or remarkable about tonight but he hummed in agreement nevertheless. Johnny tried again “congrats on your performance tonight, you did amazing” Sicheng truthfully was extremely confused and after years of confusion and wondering if he’d done something to offend the man in front of him Sicheng was fed up

“Johnny, what are you doing? You’ve avoided me for years, after years of working together the first time you actually acknowledge me was just a couple months ago? I’ve spent years trying to figure out if I did something to you if I was accidentally rude, I worried so much over it you have no idea. And then we finally talk and I think ‘oh thank god we can finally put whatever this weird tension is behind us’ but no you go back to ignoring me and acting like you hate me, and now you want to come here and out of the blue congratulate me like you haven’t spent the past couple of years hating me?” Sicheng’s words spilled out of his mouth before he could have a second to think or stop himself, his eyes widened as he immediately opened his mouth to retract his statement. Johnny held up a finger to silence him before speaking himself

“I, truthfully don’t even know where to begin” Johnny raked his fingers through his hair obviously nervous before continuing “Truthfully there the very first time you walked on set for our first filming together I was awestruck, you were gorgeous. I couldn’t believe it when you introduced yourself to me I didn’t know how to react, it wasn’t until after you were gone that I realized how rude I was. After that, I vowed that the next time I’d see you that I’d talk to you, maybe spark up an on-going joke, something that could lead to more in the future but the next time I did the same thing I was still so nervous around you. Eventually I finally worked up the courage to hold a conversation with you but by that time you had resorted to thinking that I hated you, which I don’t blame you for, I was an idiot, and you had stopped trying to make efforts to talk to me as well” Johnny looked down before moving the alcoholic drink from Sicheng’s hand to a small table and grasping Sicheng’s hands in his “I kept telling myself that the next time we worked together would be the time where I’d finally approach you, finally talk to you but I kept getting too scared. Finally, in our last filming you had warmed up to me, but I was too stupid yet again and let my emotions get the better of me. Truthfully that shoot was everything I’d been dreaming of for the past three years, holding you in my arms, being so close to you, everything, I’d spent years dreaming about it and so when the filming was over I was too caught up in my emotions to even function, to even acknowledge that you had finally warmed up to me” Sicheng’s breath was caught in his throat, never had he imagined that this was the reasoning behind Johnny’s behavior. Johnny’s hands tightened around Sicheng’s just a slight squeeze before letting go “I understand if you hate me, I understand if you don’t like me at all, I’m sorry for stressing you out so much over the past couple of years, I’m sorry that you thought I hated you” Sicheng was still dumbstruck as he watched tears pool in Johnny’s eyes, it wasn’t until Johnny had turned and started to walk away that Sicheng gained control of his senses. Sicheng noted his voice calling out to ‘wait’ but it sounded far off in the distance, all of his senses seemed to halt as he made his over to Johnny and spoke

“Johnny I don’t hate you, I- truthfully I didn’t imagine that being the reason for your not talking to me but god I don’t hate you. I don’t know what happened during our last shoot but I haven’t been able to get the memories from it out of my head, I keep going back to the filming and I don’t know why but I feel all these emotions when I think of it and truthfully” Johnny’s breath caught in his throat “truthfully, I think I like you too” Sicheng didn’t know whether or not he liked Johnny but he couldn’t think of any other explanation for the feelings he had been having. Johnny tentatively moved forward, his hands resting at Sicheng’s waist asking for permission to pull him closer before continuing. Johnny took a second to process what was happening, that he was holding Sicheng in his arms before slowly leaning forward and connecting their lips. Johnny cradled Sicheng against his body as if he was a piece of fragile glass while their lips moved languidly against each other. They remained there kissing under the night sky Johnny’s arms enveloping Sicheng before Johnny slowly pulled away, both of their pupils were dilated and their lips bruised but both of them were so caught up in each other to care. Johnny slowly moved forward again but instead or reconnecting their lips he peppered kisses all over Sicheng’s face, his hands tightening at Sicheng’s waist, never wanting to let go after so many years of longing and want he didn’t want this night to end at all.

~

Sunlight filtered through the windows casting a golden glow on everything in the room, Sicheng unconsciously snuggled deeper into Johnny’s chest, not quite content with opening his eyes yet, wanting to remain in this blissful moment a couple moments more. Johnny and Sicheng had been dating for 8 months now and every moment was pure bliss, Johnny treated Sicheng like an angel and neither of them could get enough of each other. Sicheng himself was surprised at how quickly he adapted to a life with Johnny when only a couple months prior he believed Johnny hated him, to lost in his thoughts and the warmth of Johnny’s chest Sicheng almost fell back into sleep if not for Johnny’s voice breaking through the silence “babe?” Sicheng let out a small groan in response, still not content with getting up. Johnny chuckled reaching up a hand to lightly comb through Sicheng’s hair, he tried again

“Babe?” Sicheng decided he was just going to pretend to sleep, only eliciting another chuckle from Johnny “babe you need to wake up we have our photoshoot soon” Sicheng finally removed himself from Johnny’s chest allowing the elder to get up, instead he dipped down to capture Sicheng’s lips against his own, Johnny let out a soft hum in appreciation, whispering a soft ‘I love you’ as he moved back to catch his breath before reconnecting their lips. As Johnny finally moved off and let Sicheng get to his feet Sicheng couldn’t help but marvel at just how much his life had changed and how grateful he was for the boy in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So once again, English is not my first language so please help me out and comment on any mistakes or anything also please please please leave a kudos, I work really hard on these fics and I really love any form of feedback, it's really encouraging to receive kudos and lets me feel just a little more encouraged and I really am thankful for them. Once again, I hope you enjoyed, I know johnwin isn't a super popular ship but I think they deserve better so I wrote this anyways.


End file.
